


Children of the Long March

by Mister Kenye (trashycass)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Political RPF
Genre: Communism, Drug Use, F/M, I don't know why I'm like this, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Mpreg, THIS IS ACTUALLY TERRIBLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycass/pseuds/Mister%20Kenye
Summary: Two of the most recognizable figures of the Communist movement in twentieth century China end of up with a little more than they expected when their close relationship causes a little accident to happen.





	1. The Long March

**Author's Note:**

> This was a terrible idea I got from being zoned out at work and accidentally saying "Mao Enlai" and then "lol what if I wrote some Mao/Zhou mpreg" and yeah. I can't be forgiven for I am a beacon of sin. For tohse who don't know my personally-- yes, I am this weird in real life.

Somewhere in the Republic of China, Late Autumn 1934  
  
A man of about thirty six years was kneeling behind a bush vomiting his brains out.   
"Enlai... are you going to be okay?" A man of about the same height, but a bit older (he hardly looked it though) was standing nearby and was very concerned.   
"I don't know. I've been feeling so weird lately. Maybe it's stress or something..." The man wiped the sweat off of his brow with a red handkerchief. "Do you have some water?"  
"Here, take some of mine." A very young woman knelt down by him and offered her canteen. She and the other man, despite their age difference, were very obviously a couple. They were Zhu De and Kang Keqing.   
"Thank you, Keqing." The ill man smiled briefly before heaving once again.   
"Is he okay?" A tall man skipped over to them. He had longer hair than the other two men and his height made him stick out wherever he went. That, and the mole on his chin made him an easily recognizable person.   
"Zedong... I feel so shitty."   
"Enlai, it's okay. I have a doctor coming out to our camp to look at you. The best one I could find who isn't a KMT sympathizer. I don't need us being lied to about your condition." The tall man took a deep breath. There was much concern in his voice.   
  
Later that evening the doctor finally made it to the camp and started examining the man.  
"Zhou Enlai is it?"  
"Yes sir, that is my name."   
"Birth date: March 5th, 1898?"  
"Yes."   
"What are your symptoms."  
"Well, it all came on so fast. I've felt a bit strange lately. In a way I can't really explain, but I feel something unusual inside of me. And then two days ago I started with the vomiting. And it's only been happening in the mornings. I feel relatively fine for the rest of the day until morning comes again."  
"Hmm... interesting. Can I do more of a physical examination?"   
"Of course doc, I want to know what's going on with me."  
  
The doctor did a lot of poking and prodding and extensive examination of Zhou's abdomen and rear end. He would then go back to some random books he had with him, examine him again, and then go back to the books. This seemed to be going on for quite a while and made Zhou extremely nervous.  
  
The tall man finally came over to them, not really concerned about Zhou being naked from the waist down.  
"What is it, doc?"   
"I.... I'm pretty sure I know what it is. You two are never going to believe me though."  
"I'm a very open-minded man, doc. I'm friends with Mao Zedong here, so I gotta be open-minded!" Zhou chuckled. Mao smiled and rolled his eyes.   
"Mister Zhou, you're pregnant."  
"Say what now?" Zhou's eyes doubled in size.  
"How??" Mao's jaw dropped open.   
"It's a very rare occurrence, but some men can get pregnant. Especially if the right male impregnates them.  
  
Zhou was suddenly very nervous. Of course, now the doctor knew he'd been with other men. While Communists tended to be more forward thinking and open-minded socially, it was still the 1930s.   
"Please don't worry. I have nothing against who anyone chooses to sleep with. I'm a medical professional. My concerns are treating and helping people, regardless of their orientations or desires.   
"Th, thank you, doc." Zhou sighed. Mao stared at him for a while.   
"I'll leave you some of these pamphlets to help you adjust and decided what you want to do from here. And I'll do my best to help if you ever need me. I must go back to my office now though, but don't hesitate to call on me if you need to do so." The doctor smiled and left them alone.  
  
"Who all--"  
"A few of the guys in our group. Some random boys back in the last city we stopped in... and you."   
"So we're not sure who the father is..."  
"I'm sorry. I'm a useless whore." Zhou buried his face in his hands, ready to cry.   
"Enlai, why would I care who all you sleep with? If you're a whore then so am I! You just sleep with more men and I sleep with more women. If you keep talking of useless morals like that, I'm going to start thinking you've been hanging out with men like Chiang Kai-shek!"  
"I would never!"   
"Good. Now, we are just going to deal with this. What are you going to name her? I hope she looks like you."  
"How do you know it will be a girl?"  
"Well, I don't. Just hopeful."  
"You would! Probably already arranging hot nights with her!"   
"Well, if she's anything liker mom-er, dad. Momdad."  
"And what if she's your daughter?"  
"Then I will teach her to be just as terrible as me!"

* * *

  
  
A few months later...  
  
Zhu and Kang were walking along together as he read her some of the literature the doctor had given to Zhou. Kang was an intelligent young woman who caught on fast to things, but she had grown up as a slave laborer and had no education opportunities and was illiterate. Things like this deeply troubled people like Mao, for he felt everyone should have a chance at education.   
  
Zhu, who was forty-eight years old, paused for a moment while reading to his twenty three year old wife.   
"Honey, what's wrong?" Kang grabbed his arm firmly.  
"Oh, just... this passage is interesting."   
  
Mao was walking a bit ahead of them following a horse pulling a wagon full of supplies and Zhou.   
"Please let me walk, Zedong. I'm only two months pregnant."  
"You have done enough walking for today. You can walk a bit more tomorrow."  
"I swear, you're taking this pregnancy thing way too seriously."  
"We don't need you hurting yourself or the baby." Mao smiled, amused at his friend's frustration.  
  
Zhou was quiet for a few more minutes before he spoke once more.  
"I'm hungry."  
"What do you want?"  
"I'll look in my bag." Zhou pulled up his backpack and ruffled through it. He pulled out a sealed bowl of rice from earlier that morning.  
"Do we have any cheese?"  
"Cheese?"  
"I know, it seems like such a Westerner thing, but I really want cheese on my rice. Do we have any hot sauce?"  
"I think Zhu brought some hot sauce in his bag."  
Zhou grabbed his friend's bag and fished some hot sauce out of it.   
  
"Great, where are our eggs?"   
"At the front of the cart you're on."  
  
Zhou crawled around and got out an egg from a crate.   
  
"Do we have--"  
  
"Enlai, we have limited rations until we get the next town along our path."  
"I can't help it, Zedong. I have cravings. I'm eating for two."   
"Do you think that poor kid wants what weirdness you're starting to concoct??"   
"Yes. Now do we have chocolate?"  
"You want rice topped with cheese, hot sauce, an egg, and chocolate?"  
"Now that you say it out loud... it sounds incomplete. I think I'll put some of my dried berries on it for good measure."  
"Incredible!" Mao laughed.  
  
Zhu and Kang quickly caught up to them.  
"We just read an interest fact!" Kang tugged on the tall man's shoulder.  
"Quite! Apparently there's been secret studies done over many years that reveal every known case of male pregnancy, at least in our part of the world, occurred in men born during the same season." Zhu pointed at the pamphlet in his hand.  
"You and Enlai were both born in the winter!"  
"Yeah, what if one of the random boys I slept with was winter born as well?" Zhou queried as he munched on his strange dish.   
"That is a possibility, but further reading says male couples who produce children also have always had very deep personal relationships."   
  
Mao felt a great, warm feeling rise in him despite how cold the air was. The idea that he was most likely the father to Zhou's baby made him very happy.   
"Well, there goes the world!" Zhou laughed.  
"Why do you say that?" Mao glared at him playfully.  
"A kid who is a mix of you and me is a dangerous idea, my darling!" 

* * *

  
  
Seven months later, still on The Long March, summer of 1935...  
  
"You did this to me! You fucker!" Zhou was lying on the floor of a tent and threw a book at Mao. His abdomen was in great pain. His water had broke (please don't ask how this all works with a cisgender man lmfao) and the baby was on its way.   
"If you'd stop rubbing your sexy ass up against my cock, maybe I wouldn't wanna fuck you all the time!" The taller man groaned, guarding his head from getting hit.   
"If you didn't have such a nice big cock, maybe I wouldn't seduce you!"   
"Yes, because I had a choice in what my cock looks like!"  
"I'm so fucking fat, thanks to you! I'm just a fat, gluttonous whore now because of you!"  
"What are you talking about? I've never seen something so beautiful in all my forty-one and a half years of life!" Mao barked angrily at him.   
  
Zhou went silent, losing all emotion in his scruffy face.

  
"Really?"  
"Yes! You carrying our lovechild is... so beautiful. I look at you every day and I get so happy to know we made something and you're carrying it in your belly."  
"Oh my god, Zedong... I love you."  
"I... I love you too, Enlai." They smiled sweetly at one another. Mao bent down and kissed his friend on the lips.  
"Okay, I'm glad you guys suddenly aren't arguing anymore, but someone needs to deliver this baby and we don't have a doctor anywhere near us!" Zhu stuck his head in the tent.   
"Wait, I delivered tons of baby animals when I worked on that farm for that cruel landlord!" His young wife stuck her head in the tent right under his.   
"Good enough for me!" Zhou let out a loud, pained moan. The two of them entered the tent.  
  
"So, you should probably take your pants off." Kang got down on the ground with Zhou.   
"Is that okay, De?"  
"She's already seen you naked."  
"When?"  
"I like watching you all bath in the river. It's fun." Kang looked at her husband as they both giggled together.  
"Ah, I see. So it's old news." Zhou groaned as he took his pants and underwear, leaving his lower half completely naked, as he had already taken off his shoes and socks earlier.   
"Okay, you're going to have to push. Your body should naturally start pushing out the little one when it gets to a certain point, but you have to do some work as well until it gets there." She helped him spread his legs and buttocks and took a look inside of him.

((Yeah I'm not sorry at this point, if you're still reading this trash))

"What if I fart? I've been really gassy lately." Zhou seemed concerned.   
"With a diet like yours, who can blame ya?" Zhu chuckled loudly.  
"I grew up as a slave laborer on a farm, Enlai. I've been farted on many times by big farm animals. I can deal with you."  
"It's kind of arousing in a weird way, isn't it?" Mao nudged Zhu.  
"I don't follow."  
"No... maybe you wouldn't. Or it isn't. I mean, I don't know let's just get the baby." Mao blushed deeply.  
"Zedong's a bit of a weirdo when it comes to what can turn him on." Zhou whispered loudly to Kang.  
"Oh shut up, you like it." His baby daddy sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
After another half an hour of contractions, obnoxious flatulence, and loud screaming, there were finally signs that the baby was coming.   
"I can see the head!" Kang smiled.  
"I can't believe that I'm actually seeing this!" Zhu seemed disgusted, yet fascinated.  
"This is so strange, yet so beautiful. This is like a poem. I should write a poem when we're done here."   
"Great! Then the kid can read it so it'll know what it was like the night it's mother-dad shat it out! FUCKING HELL!" Zhou screeched in a strained rage.  
  
"It's coming out!" Kang exclaimed as she read in an helped the baby out.   
  
Other than a few initial squeals, it was a rather quiet infant.   
"It's a boy!" She grinned as she looked at the little one. Zhu grabbed a wet towel and helped her wash the baby off and cut the umbilical cord before wrapping it in a cloth and handed it to Mao.   
"Hmm, he looks a lot like me when I was born."  
"Oh, how can you tell? I swear all babies look alike!" Zhu shook his head.   
"No, there's a resemblance there." Kang agreed with Mao.  
"Guys, something doesn't feel right." Zhou moaned loudly.   
"What?" Kang looked back at the man sprawled out before her. "Wha.... we're not done! There's another one in there!"   
"Twins?" Mao's jaw dropped open.  
"Fuck me!" Zhou cried as he pushed out the next baby.   
"No, that's how you got in this situation in the first place!" Zhu remarked in a smart-ass tone.   
  
Kang delivered the second baby more swiftly than the first. Something about this little one automatically drew attention to it.  
"And this one is a precious little girl!"  
"Hell yeah!" Mao clapped his hands happily.   
"Don't fuck our daughter, you sicko!" Zhou snarled.  
"You idiot! I just like raising and spoiling daughters! You're the one who needs to get perverted thoughts of your mind! Sicko." Mao stuck his tongue out and handed the little baby boy to Zhou and took the girl from Kang.   
  
While just born, she had an aura about her that instantly made Mao thing of Zhou.  
"Zedong, this little boy... he isso much like you. I can already tell." The man who just gave birth had a huge smile come over his fuzzy face.   
"And this one is like you, Enlai." The taller man sighed happily as he kissed his new daughter's forehead. 


	2. A Lack Of Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About fifteen years later we see how things are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what how things are going with the gay mpreg babies. Not a terribly long chapter, but I'm putting more in the next ( and final?) part.

The People's Republic of China, early spring 1950  
  
A young girl of about fourteen, almost fifteen, was walking down a hallway. She was of about medium height for someone of her age and gender and had long black hair and was wearing a black button shirt, khaki pants, and a blue hat with a red star on it. One of her most distinguishing features was her thick eyebrows.   
  
  
She entered a cozy little room filled with books. There was a big window overlooking a modest but beautiful garden with a little pond with fish swimming around in it. Sitting in the window was a teen boy of the same age. He was very obviously tall and a little thick. His medium length black hair parted at the top of his head and hung freely as he was reading intently by the bright sunlight. He was wearing an all black Zhongchan suit.   
  
"Zhi, I'm going out." The girl waltzed over to the boy and stopped to watch a fish roll in the pond.  
"Ah, splendid, Mei. Where to this afternoon? Out to spread the joyous words of Dad to the working men? And by spread the joyous words of Dad I mean flirt with them?"  
"Oh, my dear brother, you know me so well!" Mei caressed her brother's face for a moment before spinning around and heading for the door. "If Dad or Daddy ask where I am, tell them. They'll understand!"   
"Of course they'll understand. All Dad ever does is flirt with your friends so he knows the appeal of teen girls. And Daddy will understand because he likes hanging around flirting with men." Zhi chuckled and turned a page in the book he was reading. Mei rolled her eyes and smiled as she exited the room.  
  
After ten minutes or so, Zhi got a weird feeling in his gut. He sat his book down on a nearby table and swiftly made his way outside and into the city.   
  
Mei was practically skipping down the street, singing and trying to figure out where she was going today. As she rounded a street corner, she nearly ran right into none other than Deng Xiaoping.  
"W, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Southwest--"  
"I decided to stop in briefly to personally visit the Chairman myself." The short man smiled deviously at her.  
"Well, I must be going--" Mei attempted to walk past him, but the short man firmly grasped her arm.  
"I also thought maybe we could go out--"  
"Mr. Deng, I told you last time we met that I was not interested. Now, if you'll excuse me--"  
"What does Lin Biao have that I don't? That man cries that he's sick anytime anyone calls on him to do any work. Meanwhile, I'm out there busting my ass to liberate the last few pieces of China from the KMT but you go sit in the lap of that fool."  
"Mr. Lin and I are not in an inappropriate--"  
"Save the bullshit for someone who will eat it, Mei."   
"Good bye, Mr. Deng." Mei ripped her arm away from him and swiftly started walking away.  
"You're just a common whore. Just like your mother! Or should I say, your 'Daddy'" He got in one last comment.   
  
She stopped dead in her tracks.    
"That's right, Mei, I know the truth."  
  
Mei's heart was beating at an alarming pace in her chest. How could he know? And was he going to use this as blackmail to have a sexual relationship with her?  
  
  
Just then, Zhu De appeared right behind Deng, towering over him in size and weight.  
"The Chairman heard you were in town." He barked. Deng shook a bit at the loudness in his ear. "He and Primier Zhou have a few words for you, as do I if you keep pushing your luck." Zhu cracked his thick knuckles and snapped his prominent teeth.   
  
A wave of relief came over Mei. She had known Zhu and his wife all of her life and always felt safe when he was near. He, of course, had been there when she and her brother were born and he and his wife viewed themselves as an uncle and aunt to the twins.  
  
Mei quickly changed her mind on where she wanted to go that day.   
  
Lin Biao opened his door to find Mei bursting in and hugging him tightly.  
"Are you okay, hun?" The forty-three year old man looked down into the wanting brown eyes of the teen girl in his arms.   
"I need loving, assurance, and understanding." She sighed and planted her face in his chest.   
"I'll always have that for you, my sweet baby." He squeezed her tightly.

* * *

  
  
Zhi had watched the exchange go down between his sister and Deng and would have interfered if he didn't see Zhu walk onto the scene first. He had to make it to his parents quickly though. The secret of how he and his sister came to be was to stay just that- a secret. Deng having knowledge of this secret was dangerous indeed.   
  
"Thank you for helping Mei." Zhi caught Zhu outside of Mao's office.   
"Of course. I'd give my life for either of you kids. I figured Xiaoping was up to no good. Your parents are talking to him right now."  
"About...?"  
"He's trying to tell everyone he's here on official business to do with the KMT but we all know he's here to bitch about Mei isn't being presented to him on a silver platter. Of course, he's going to try to use what he knows about your parents as blackmail."  
  
Zhi could feel his blood boiling.   
  
"Try not to worry too hard. Your parents are very crafty, especially when they put their heads together."   
  
Mao took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. Deng was making this very difficult though.  
"Quite a shame the two of you have this terrible secret dancing around in the public eye. And to think, your excuse is you were benevolent to two young ladies during the Long March who died in child birth and raised your illegitimate children for the sake of their families. Love to see how you talked your wife into going with that story, Primier." Deng scoffed.  
"And your solution to this is for me to force our daughter to sleep with you??" Zhou slammed his fists on the desk.   
"It's not like either of you have any morals to speak of! You let your daughter sleep with one of your military commanders? Ha! Commander! What has he done lately? Makes excuses every time he's called to do anything and then fools around with your young daughter! Lin Biao, Commander of Sin and Depravity!"  
"I love how you bitch and moan about how terrible he is when you're just jealous of what he has!"  
"At least I actually do the work I am supposed to!"   
"Can the both of you please shut up for a few minutes??" Mao interjected sharply.   
  
Both men stared at him in silence.  
  
"Deng, I would speak with with Zhu De if you'd like to know what will happen if you decide to go public with your knowledge of our familial situation. The relationship between my daughter Mei and Lin Biao is of no concern to you and will find it wise to stop bothering her. In fact, the consequences for bothering her or General Lin will be even more dire than those you will face in revealing the information we have chosen to keep secret. Please, be on your way and resume your duties." The tall man spoke with a firm tone in his voice.   
  
Deng said nothing. He swallowed hard, nodded, and left the room. On his way out, Mei and Lin were right outside the door holding hands. Mei glared at him while Lin smirked in a very smug manner. Deng sighed and walked past them. Zhu caught him on the way and spoke with him. Zhi followed his sister and Lin into Mao's office.

* * *

  
  
Later that evening, Mei and Lin were sprawled out together on a blanket watching the sunset over the city.  
"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" She turned to the older man.  
"I'm looking at her right now." Lin smiled warmly.  
"Oh, pfft. Silly man!" She laughed as she tackled him and hugged him. This lead to them making out.   
  
Zhi knocked on the door to his father's bedroom.  
"Dad, can I come in?"  
"I don't know if you really want to right now."  
"I know I do. I need to talk to someone I know will understand me."   
"I, well, oh, fine come in."  
  
Zhi opened up the door. Mao was naked in bed with a blanket covering up to his waist. The blanket was fully covering someone next to him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were entertaining someone!"   
"Young man, you know your father better than that! When isn't he entertaining someone in the bedroom?!" Zhou whipped the blanket off of his head and smiling.  
"Oh! Daddy! I didn't mean to bother either of you it's just... I'm conflicted."   
"Come sit between us, my son." Zhou patte a spot on the bed between him and Mao.  
"We're naked." Mao twiddled his thumbs.  
"I figured." Zhi sat where Zhou instructed. "Anyway, you see... how do I explain this... I think you two will understand... but... I think I'm in love with another guy."  
  
Mao and Zhou stared at each other and started laughing.  
"This is serious!" Zhi got an angry look on his face.   
"What do you think your father and I are about to do?" Zhou was practically choking on his own saliva as he laughed hysterically.  
"Have sex, of course!"  
"An what gender are we both?" Mao raised one of his thin eyebrows.  
"Male."  
"And we both are your parents."   
"Yes, and.... of right... so... it's okay then, yes?"  
"Yes, it's okay! You handsome boob! You look just like your father and you have your simple moments just like he does too!" Zhou laughed as he hugged Zhi tightly.   
"Wow, thanks Daddy." Their son chuckled.   
  
"Can we meet him?" Mao seemed interested.  
"Er, I think that can be arranged! I'll invite him to dinner tomorrow evening?"  
"Sounds great to me!" Zhou smiled.  
"Now, can we get back to..." Mao got an impatient look on his face.  
"OH! Yes! I'm sorry! Proceed!" Zhi got off the bed and watched them blankly.  
"Erm, are you going to leave the room? Or were you hoping we'd give you a demonstration?"  
"Oh! Sorry. I have a lot on my mind. No, I know how to do all that. I mean, I'm sure you two know some methods from experience ance... oh we'll talk about that later! I need to go meet someone!" Zhi swiftly exited the room, his face very flush. 


	3. Does It Get Any More Strange??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhi's boyfriend comes over for dinner and Mei's road in life is taking an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up.... not how I originally meant it. Might be "too edgy" for some, but hey, that's what tags and such are for. This is meant to be sweet, still, I swear. 
> 
> AND REMEMBER THIS IS FICTION. FICTION. I mean no disrespect, just ask my friends.

Lin and Mei laid next to each other in a rowboat while Zhi sat up in a tree reading. The branch he was on draped out over the river. Their boat floated under it.

"You've been on that same page for about fifteen minutes now." Mei called up to him.  
"I can't really focus." Zhi sighed and closed the book.  
"Nervous about tonight?"  
"No, he's nervous that your half sister is gonna come knock my lights out!" Lin giggled.  
"Okay, Biao, don't even joke about that. She's been tempted."  
"She is the one who said no to me! Besides you were only about seven. Little would I have known you would grow into one of the most beautiful flowers in China."  
"Little did we know your wife Qun would absolutely adore Mei. Especially since she loathes our half sister, Weishi." Zhi looked down at them.  
"Life is strange." Lin shook his head.  
"I think it's because they get along so well on their own... and the other thing."  
"What other thing?" Mei looked up at her brother expectantly. Lin closed his eyes and sighed.  
"My problems." The older man said coldly.  
"Oh Lin, I don't care about those. You know that."  
"And you help subdue them when needed." Zhi started climbing down the tree.  
"Where are you going?" His sister yawned.  
"I should start getting ready for tonight." Her brother dashed off.

"Please don't leave me." Lin moaned softly. "I know I'm... different."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it has to be a secret."

They held each other tightly.

* * *

 

  
Zhou stared at himself in the mirror, making sure every aspect of his appearance was just right. Mao laid out on the bed, smoking a cigarette.  
"You planning to make an impression on our son's boyfriend?" The tall man chuckled.  
"Well, if he's cute--"  
"You perverted man."  
"OH! OH! I'm a perverted man? Says the man who constantly flirts with all of our daughter's friends! And has managed to bed most, if not all of them! But no, no, I'm the perverted man!"  
"Ah, I'm glad you're finally seeing reason!" Mao grinned and chuckled.

* * *

 

Lin and Mei stayed locked in his bedroom back at his house. He had his good and bad times. Most of the time, he was okay, but not long after they left the river, he started having hypersensitive kicks.

His wife stood outside the door.  
"Do you two need anything?"  
After a few moments, Mei came out of the room.  
"I think he needs... the stuff."  
"Really? He can't be that bad. He was perfectly fine earlier this afternoon."  
"I know, I know. And it was his idea we go to the river. But I think he got to thinking about himself negatively and that set him off."  
"That makes sense." Qun sighed as she went into her husband's office and dug through a drawer in his desk. She found a bottle and got a syringe out of a bag and went back out to Mei.

The teen girl took the items from her and went back into Lin's bedroom and locked the door. He was exactly as she left him. Still, emotionless, with a distant look in his dark eyes.  
"Here, let's take some of this."  
His eyes darted over to the bottle and syringe in her hands. He took them from her and measured out a dose of the liquid in the bottle.  
"Hold out your arm." He said coldly. She did as he told her. Her heart was pounding loudly. Usually, it was only him that took his medicine. She really had no need for it, but she was curious. The way he described it to her always sounded so nice.  
"I'm only going to give you a little bit this first time. Your system is going to be so much more sensitive since you've never had it before and don't have issues like I do."  
"That's fine, I know you'd make sure I never get hurt."  
"The first time will be amazing. But you'll always be chasing that feeling every time afterwards... and it will never come."  
"I... I understand."

Mei had already decided she wanted this. They had discussed it extensively in private and she weighed all the facts in her mind. She embraced everything that made a connection between the two of them. The first time they ever slept together was nothing short of magical for her.

He slid the needle into her arm.

* * *

 

Mao and Zhou sat patiently as their son paced back and forth nervously.  
"Where is he? He should be here. What if he's afraid and backed out?"  
"It's one minute past six and you told him to be here at six." Zhou gave his son a sarcastic look.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Yay! Oh shit, do I look okay?"  
"You look amazing! One of the most handsome men I know!" Zhou grinned warmly. Mao nodded in agreement.

Zhi took a deep breath and opened the door.

A young man who appeared to be a bit older than Zhi stood nervously in the doorway. He had thick black hair and thick eyebrows. He actually resembled Zhou as a young man. Quite a bit, actually. Mao was the only one who noticed this. In fact, he noticed it the moment he laid eyes on the man. A strange grin came over his face.

"Sirs! Er, Chairman! Premier! My name is Hu Shen! It is an eternal pleasure to meet you both!" The man bowed his head. He was dressed impeccably, much like Zhou was.  
"In the west, they say a young man will often desire someone that reminds him of his mother. I have not always known this to be the case, but at the same time, there may be some weight in some cases. Excuse me, I mean hello!" Mao stood up and smiled warmly. The other three stared at him in silence for a moment before proceeding.  
"Don't be nervous! The pleasure is all ours! We want you to be comfortable and hope to see you around here more often!" Zhou grinned. Shen smiled nervously, but still alarmingly similar to the way Zhou was smiling. Mao took a deep breath.  
"We'll let you two be alone for a moment, if that is okay." Mao grabbed Zhou's arm and pulled him into the next room.

"Why did you--"  
"Enlai, what would the odds be that you slept with someone, came in them, and got them pregnant?"  
"Uh, I try not to get people pregnant."  
"Did you ever fuck up once?"  
"Why are you randomly asking me this? The only biological children I have are ours!"  
"Shen looks alarmingly like you."  
"What??"

Mao pulled out a photo of Zhou as a young man.  
"Watch this." He went back into the room Zhi and Shen were waiting in.  
"Say, Shen, did you realize you bear a striking resemblance to Premier Zhou?" He handed the young man the photo of Zhou.  
"I don't know, I don't think they look alike." Zhi shrugged.  
"Actually, this is rather alarming, now that you've pointed it out." Shen raised one of his thick eyebrows.  
"Do you know your father?"  
Shen shook his head. "Mother said my real father was a political activist whose career she didn't want mess up so she..... oh."  
"Wait. Wait. What?" Zhou raised an eyebrow. "Is your mother's name Cai?"  
"Yes! It is!"  
"I knew her briefly and we hooked up one night at a party. I was pretty plastered. Maybe I...."  
"Can I use your phone?" Shen looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.  
"Of course." Mao lead him into another room.

Zhi and Zhou stared at each other.  
"I'm sorry..." Zhou whispered softly.  
"Why are you apologizing to me?" The teen put his hands on his hips.

"For fathering your boyfriend."  
"Alas, I came from your ass. I mean, the fact I even exist is bizarre on its own. Why not be dating my long lost half brother!" Zhi started laughing hysterically.  
"WHEN IS HIS BIRTHDAY?" Zhou became instantly alarmed.  
"FEBRUARY!"  
"Okay, we're good." Zhou let out a sigh of relief.  
"So you're assuming I'm going to sleep with him."  
"GOING TO? HA! That's a good one! GOING TO. MORE LIKE YOU ALREADY HAVE! COUNTLESS TIMES!"

Zhi blushed deeply and looked away.

"You're just like your parents. Both you and your sister. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Zhou Enlai, you ARE the father! ((Mao truly was ahead of his time lmfao))" Mao bursted into the room with a sly grin on his face. Shen's face was red and worried. He instantly ran over to Zhi and fell to his knees.  
"Please don't leave me. I know it's weird but we can make it work! I know we can! We just won't tell people! Please! I love you too much already!" He clung to the younger man's legs tightly.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to on forever.

"I won't leave you."

* * *

 

Lin and Mei walked quietly together in the dead of night.  
"Please only ever take that with me. I don't need you getting hurt. Your Dad has done so much for me and he's one of the most important people in my life. Almost as important as Qun or you. I don't know what I'd do if he felt reason to hate me. And I just... can't stand the thought of you hurt." Lin squeezed her hand tightly.  
"I promise. I forever and always fully trust you." Mei leaned into the older man's body as he walked her home.

They walked in to find the other four sitting around and conversing.  
"Hey, there you two are!" Zhou waved at them.  
Lin took one look at Shen.  
"Is there something--"  
"Yes, he's my illegitimate son."  
"And my boyfriend." Zhi added.  
"They say incest is best!" Lin threw his skinny arms up and laughed.  
"Hey, whatever floats your boat, brother. I don't know if I could ever have a sexual relationship with my own flesh and blood, but it takes all types to make the world spin." Mei giggled.

"This is going be an interesting life." Zhi sighed and shook his head.


	4. A Man Named "Revolution"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this story. Years down the road, we see how things ended up for everyone, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH this did NOT end up how I originally planned, but here we are. Enjoy if you can. 
> 
> THIS IS FICTION! I only own, like, three of these characters. I mean no disrespect, oddly enough.

October 1971  
  
Anymore, Mei hardly knew what emotions were. The only time she ever felt much was when she was high or when she was with her son. By now he was nineteen years old. Mei had him when she was seventeen. Now that he was a grown man, there was no arguing that he looked exactly like his father. By now though, she didn't care if people called her out on it. She didn't care about much anymore.   
  
"Mom, do you need me to get you anything while I'm out?" Her son stood in the doorway of her bedroom and asked. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. The unique, deep, dark, dangerous eyes his father had. She was speechless for a bit as she let herself remember the past. The past that existed up until the previous month.  
"No, Geming, I'm fine for now."  
"Okay. I won't be long. I love you, Mom."  
"I love you too, Son." She rose up from the bed and embraced him tightly before sending him on his way.

* * *

  
  
Zhi was furiously typing away on the typewriter before him, stopping every so often to look over his notes.    
"How the book coming?" Shen brought in a tray with a teapot and a couple of cups.   
"Eh, it's coming along as well as it can."   
"Mei just called."  
"Is she okay?"  
"I think she's just numb by now."  
"Geming is probably the only reason she's holding on. What did she say to you?"  
"She thinks she might be ready to face your parents."  
"...really? It's great news but... I just expected her to carry ignoring them on for much longer. Daddy will be pleased. He randomly breaks out sobbing when he thinks of Mei. Dad... Dad is odd. He keeps a lot inside. Very complicated."  
"I know. I happened to be married to his son who is quite a lot like him." Shen smiled.   
"And then you give me my Daddy's smile and I feel quite complicated myself."  
"Complicated indeed. Interesting how you've always been so content with seeing your Daddy's smile under you in bed."   
  
Zhi rolled his eyes and laughed.   
"The situation surrounding my birth confirmed life was never going to be normal for me."  
"I remember the night we found out we shared a parent. I didn't care. I was just afraid you'd stop loving me."  
"I'd never stop loving you, Shen. Love always has a way of working out."   
  
Shen smiled and poured them both a cup of tea. 

* * *

  
  
Geming walked swiftly down the street to get back home to his mother. Ever since his father, other mother, and half-brother died, he worried about her being home alone for too long.   
  
As he rounded a corner, he ran right into a short older man.   
"Ah, Geming is it?" It was none other than Deng Xiaoping.  
"I need to get home soon. Excuse me-"  
"You have time." Deng gripped the young man's arm tightly.   
"What do you want?"   
"To vent. You know how long I've had to keep shit inside? And here you are, the symbol of so much of my grief."  
  
Geming just stared at him with a cold and emotionless stare.  
"See! Fucking hell! It's like someone made an exact replica! Why do you have to look like that! Couldn't just look like your mother, could you? Or even your one of your grandparents! But no, just like your fucking father!"  
  
Geming blinked.   
  
"I loved, no, I love her. I love your mother. No one ever understood that. Your father took pure pleasure in having her. He'd flash me devious grins all the time. He was a sick man. No one should take that much pleasure in another's misfortune."  
"You're a fucking capitalist. Pretty sure you pleasure yourself to other peoples' misfortune. My father took pleasure in the suffering of a capitalist scumbag named Deng Xiaoping."  
"Your father was a drug addicted mental case!"  
Geming took a deep breath. No, he wasn't going to lose his shit. Deng wanted that. He was trying to get under the younger man's skin.  
"Anything else?"  
"I want to punch you. All I can see is your father and I've always wanted to punch him. I can't do that anymore, so I shift the desire to you. How does it feel to know your grandparents are openly working with me? Especially your grandmother, I mean granddaddy?"  
"If you fancy yourself his ally, I wouldn't be speaking so rudely of him."  
"Oh, stop sounding so morally superior! I've had to live with so many dirty secrets. To this day, Zhu De keeps himself ready to bring me down if I tell the wrong person what I know. I'm sure you'd bring me down too. Let me fucking talk freely for once in my life." Deng kicked at some dirt on the ground beneath their feet. "How is your mother?"  
"Not well. She's finally ready to face my grandparents though. I fear what she would have done if she didn't have me though."  
"This all could have been avoided--"  
"Forgive me for interrupting. My parents were involved in a dangerous relationship. Dad was twenty-eight years older than Mom. Dad was married to who I call my other mom. My Dad got my Mom into drugs. He was often sick and mentally unstable but she hung on his every word and cared to experience everything with him, both good and bad. Even as Dad became defiant of my Granddad's political orders, Mom stood by him. She was ready to assist him, my other mom, and my brother in glorious revolution. They were ready to head for real Communism. Dad was ready to hold up Granddad's philosophies whether Granddad himself was willing to or not. In fact, I would have went with them. You know what? I am like my Dad. Just like him. He's my hero. I don't care what anyone, especially the likes of you, thinks. Hate me all you want. A whole chunk of my family was ripped right out of my life. Fuck what anyone thinks anymore. Now, if you'll fucking excuse me, I need to go home to my mother. The mother I love more than anything else!" The young man growled and pushed past the short old man.  
  
  
Geming sensed a weirdness in the air as he entered his home.  
"Mom?" He called out in a panicked tone.  
"It's okay, Biao-- I mean, Geming." Zhou peeked out of Mei's bedroom.   
"Granddaddy?" The young man walked to him.  
"Yes. Your mother called me here."   
"I-- thank you. And don't worry about calling me by Dad's name. Sometimes Mom--"  
"Biao, is that you?" Mei called from her bedroom, in an extremely cheery voice.  
"She's been having these spells where she falls into some fantasy world trance where Dad is still alive. And I'm Dad." Geming pushed past Zhou.  
"Yes, baby?"   
"Ah, there you are! You have some nerve making me wait alone in bed for you! And Daddy can only keep me so much company! Silly man!" Mei gripped her son tightly around the middle.   
"My sweet baby, don't be afraid. I'm here now." He whispered in his mother's ear. In fact, he sounded almost exactly like his father in  way that sent chills down Zhou's spine. The older man gazed upon them both.  
"I think I will leave you two alone."  
"I'll call you later, Daddy!"   
"I'll happily await it." Zhou kissed Mei's cheek and patted Geming's back.   
  
As the older man exited the house, he stood still and closed his brown eyes for a moment. It really had come to this. Nothing phased him anymore.

Most would probably feel his daughter needed mental help. Still, he couldn't take her coping mechanisms away. Not after what she'd been through. No, he'd already been involved in leaving such a dark mark on his own little girl's life that he couldn't bring himself to do anything more that would distort her views on him. This was the twisted world they were all living in and this was how it was going to be.

* * *

  
  
Mao moaned as the ache in his head was finally starting to numb.  
"Please tell me sooner when these come on." His young secretary/girlfriend Zhang Yufeng sighed as she rubbed his head.   
"I was busy. You know this."  
"Of course, but I care about you so much. If I can ever help you, I will." The twenty-six year old woman shook her head as applied some pressure to certain spots on the seventy-seven year old man's skull.  
"Zhi and Shen are coming over today. Also...your daughter and grandson are going to be visiting today finally."   
"Mei and Geming? Really? I thought they hated me."  
"Mei is... coping. I think she's losing her grip on sanity, but it may be the only way she can have a relationship with any of us after... you know."  
"Things happened how they happened. I really do wish it could have happened differently."  
"We all do, dear. We all do." 

* * *

  
  
Everyone sat calmly together and acted as if nothing was odd. It was, of course, hard at times to keep up with Mei's illusion, but everyone did what had to be done. It wasn't so much the weirdness of what the illusion caused-- Zhi was in a relationship with his own half brother. Of course his sister using her own son as a replacement to her deceased love wasn't the messed up part in everyone's eyes. It was that... Mei wasn't really with them anymore. 

Zhi walked out into the hallway to be alone for a moment. Shen came to him after a few minutes.

"It's funny. She once told me _'Hey, whatever floats your boat, brother. I don't know if I could ever have a sexual relationship with my own flesh and blood, but it take all types to make the world spin.'_ "

"You remember her exact words."

"I always do. You know, part of me can't help but think that deep down, somewhere in her mind, she knows what's really going on. She knows. And she's laughing her ass off at me over the irony. That's how she is."

"Indeed. I'm at least glad she's found a way to live... in a way."

"I'd rather all this be going on than her just spending all her days depressed and strung out in her bed or even worse..." Zhi sighed and hugged Shen tightly.

* * *

 

  
As time progressed, Mei was almost constantly in her fantasy world where Lin was still alive and with her. While she wasn't sure where his wife and sons were, she kept herself sane thinking they were away on vacation. Geming could never bring himself to tell his mother the truth. He cared too much for her and her happiness to tell her truth.   
  
He knew his life was never going to be normal. He was born to a teen mother and a mentally troubled general, both drug users. His family life was never conventional. He had to live with knowing the truth about the death of his father, other mother, and half-brother because Zhou couldn't bear to have him not know. He wasn't sure if he'd ever end up meeting someone one day and settling down and having kids of his own. It was unusual, but he had to admit that his mother was very fun. She was one of his types, he realized when he got to thinking about it. He did his best to mimic his father in every aspect he possibly could in his mother's eyes. It wasn't hard since he was naturally much like him.   
  
Of course, life is going to be unusual when your mother was one of the twins born to Mao Zedong and Zhou Enlai on The Long March, your father was the now infamous and murdered Lin Biao, and your name, Geming, means "revolution".


End file.
